starwarsacloneapartfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha-12
Alpha-12 is one of the main deuteragonists in ''A Clone Apart'' miniseries. As a senior officer, he was a commander of the Clone Army. One of his many missions was the Battle of Utapau. Between that battle and the occupation on Tatooine, he became demoted and was cleansed of his soldiers and command. Biography Being one of the original ARC Troopers, he had risen in power as a powerful commander. Prior to the Battle of Utapau, he arrived at Kamino to pick up a full platoon of clones, only to find that all of the Delta batch was dead with the exception of Delta-40. Finding Danson's complaints, requests, voice, and curiosity annoying, the commander had little patience for the inexperienced soldier. Later, he and his unit were requested by Commander Cody and General Kenobi to aid the assault on Utapau. The objective was to shut down the generator that uses a Mygeetian power crystal. During the conflict, he managed to steal a tank along with Gamma-09. He used the tank to destroy the generator instead of shutting it down, ignoring the real objective. A reaction caused a time wormhole which made Danson skip his journey to the future. His story over the many years that Danson went missing is currently unknown. His command was taken away for unknown reasons. Currently operating behind a desk, he felt depressed about losing a chance to complete his goal. The former soldier, who still had his clone uniform, attempted to enter Tatooine along with a squadron of stormtroopers. When questioned, he stated that he "requested a transfer back to active duty". Then Admiral Azzhoule stated that the request was denied, and ordered Alpha-12 to return to his desk. Darth Vader, who executed Officer Azzhoule, appointed Alpha-12 as a commander, finally relieving him of his "days of slavery." His first act was to locate Danson, now a fugitive. Vader granted him thirty-six hours before the planet Alderaan was planned to be destroyed via Death Star. For company, he promoted Scout to Sergeant, allowing him access to planets, and brought Bhiff and other company on the hunt for Danson. Alpha-12, Scout, Bhiff, and Rook go to Tatooine to recruit Teflin McBomb. Alpha-12 briefs them about Danson's possible whereabouts where Rook killed a Jawa for its rifle. The team went to Jabba`s Palace to ask him where Boba Fett is because a piece of intel claims that Danson is with him. Jabba said that they went after a rogue droid, and Alpha-12 decides to go to Geonosis where droids used to be made. When they arrive on Geonosis, Danson, Boba Fett, and the Rogue Droid are nowhere to be seen. Later, back on the Death Star, Alpha briefs everyone on the next move. When Danson is found, Alpha-12 is at the hallway shooting. He, Bhiff, Scout, and McBomb trap Danson, and Alpha-12 takes out his Rocket Launcher for the first time. Alpha ordered a few officers to set charges to one of the pathways in order to stop Danson but without considering the fact that the charges would explode even if Rook came in contact with it. Alpha finally caught Danson(or so they think) and Danson decides to jump into the laser blast in order to escape but then Rook came in contact with the charges causing them to explode and sending Alpha and his squad into the laser blast. Alpha and his team are beamed to Hoth at 3 ABY like everyone else and splits up with Bhiff, McBomb, and Rook. He makes contact with an Imperial officer, who says where (and when) they are and finds out that the Death Star blow up shortly after they fell into the laser. He tries to destroy the shield generator on Hoth (so General Veers wouldn't get all the credit), but it doesn't work. Equipment and Abilities He posseses a good leading skill, which can come out as annoying to other clones and stormtroopers. He has a pistol as a weapon and was shortly seen with a rocket launcher in episode 7 "A Fiery Homecoming". It is possible that he always carries around the rocket launcher. Appearances * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode I (first appearance) * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode II: New Time, New Place * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode III: Imperial Detail * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode IV: Un-Fett-ered (appears in end credit scene) * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode V: Re(con)naissance, Part I * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode VI: Re(con)naissance, Part II * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode VII: A Fiery Homecoming * Star Wars: A Clone Apart Episode VIII: New Time, Cold(er) Place Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Clones Category:Commanders Category:Imperials Category:Stormtroopers